


Mother's Know All

by lavendertears78



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Iwaizumi's mom is pretty cool, M/M, Poor Iwaizumi Hajime, Secret Relationship, or so they thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendertears78/pseuds/lavendertears78
Summary: "Hajime-" she paused, door mid swing, staring at the scene in front of her. Her son was shirt less and dead to the world with his arms wrapped around Tooru. Or at least they would've been had Tooru not been a light sleeper and jolted upright as soon as the door opened. He sat there, leg still wrapped up in Hajime's and halfway out of his arms, eyes wide in shock, horror, or embarrassment. Iwaizumi's mom couldn't decide. She honestly could've laughed at his reaction but she knew better. This was Tooru after all.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 290





	Mother's Know All

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on a longer fic but this Idea popped into my head and I just went with it.

"You know Iwa-Chan," Oikawa was sitting on top of Iwaizumi's bed with his back leaned against the wall. While said person was sitting on the ground playing video games. "You look pretty ugly in those pants." 

He could see Iwaizumi stiffen in surprise but then relax as he responded without taking his eyes off the game. "It's our school uniform shittykawa," he grunted as he started pushing buttons faster. But when the guy in the game killed him and the game ended he sighed and put the controller down to turn towards Oikawa. "Everyone looks ugly in them. Even you." He smirked as Oikawa feigned offense and brought his hand to his chest with a hurt look.

"Iwa-Chan! Don't be so mean!" He whined as he pulled his knees to his chest to pout. 

"You're the one who called me ugly." Iwaizumi pointed out as he turned around to sit on his knees and rest his elbows on the bed. 

"I didn't call you ugly Iwa-Chan," Oikawa pouted as he stared down at his best friend. "I just said you looked ugly in those pants." He glared over to the right to avoid Iwaizumi's stare. 

"I can't change how ugly the pants are Oikawa." He stared up at him unamused and slightly confused.

They stared at each other in silence before Iwaizumi hummed softly and returned to his game. Oikawa rolled his eyes and flopped down face first on the bed with a loud groan. He expected Iwaizumi to answer or at least give an irritated reply but all Oikawa heard was the sound of the controller and the faint sounds of gunfire on the TV. He contemplated turning on as many devices in the house as he could to make the internet slow enough that Iwaizumi would stop playing his stupid game. But he knew it was a stress reliever for him and decided against it. So instead he shifted his position on the bed and began to play with the hairs at the nape of Iwaizumi's neck.

It started with him just running his fingers along the base of his hair line. Which had caused Iwaizumi to jump in surprise but he settled back down and began to play his game again. Oikawa kept this pace for until Iwaizumi's game ended. Then while he was sitting in the game lobby waiting for the next match Oikawa ran his fingers up and down the back of Iwaizumi's head. He repeated the motion and each time he could see Iwaizumi become more and more relaxed. Oikawa hadn't noticed but at some point Iwaizumi had backed out of the lobby and sat there quietly, enjoying the head scratches. Oikawa began to move his hands to reach more places on Iwaizumi's head and he heard a satisfied hum escape Iwaizumi's mouth. The sound made Oikawa smile and pause his movements. Iwaizumi dropped his head back to rest on the bed and turned to look at Oikawa. 

"Tooru," his voice was low, a lot lower that Oikawa thought it needed to be. "What do you want?" There was no annoyance or irritation in his voice just calm and caring. 

"Cuddles." Blushing, Oikawa dipped his head down to avoid to avoid Iwaizumi's stare. 

Iwaizumi smiled as he moved to get up but Oikawa stopped him once he was halfway on the bed. He looked at the hand on his chest confused, "What?" 

"I'm not cuddling you with your uniform on Iwa-Chan." Iwaizumi looked even more confused for a minute until he noticed that Oikawa had changed out of his uniform and into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. That Iwaizumi recognized were both his own. Sighing, he pushed himself up from the bed and moved over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. 

He started to undress but felt Oikawa's eyes boring into him from where he sat on the bed.

He was about to undo his pants when he turned to look at Oikawa who was sporting a stupid grin on his face. 

"Would you quit staring at me," He quickly pulled his pants down and slipped his shorts on before turning his attention back to the boy on his bed. "It's weird." 

"This is the only place that I can stare at you Iwa-Chan." He said it so softly that Iwaizumi almost didn't hear him. But he did and the thought made him blush and feel a little sad. Iwaizumi hadn't had an issue possibly coming out to their parents or their team or even walking around school holding Oikawa's hand. But Oikawa was very nervous about the idea and scared of what people would think so they kept their relationship a secret. 

It didn't bother Iwaizumi that people didn't know they were dating. He honestly didn't really care if people knew or not. He was sure people had their assumptions about them and the nature of their relationship since they were so close. But he really couldn't care less about what they thought. What did bother him however, was how Oikawa couldn't be comfortable with his sexuality because of what other people would think of him. He was definitely working on it, he could tell. But Oikawa still had a long way to go. 

Iwaizumi smiled as he went to pull his shirt on but the sound that left Oikawa's throat made him stop. 

"Um Iwa-Chan...do you think maybe you could-I mean only if you're comfortable..." His voice trailed off and his face grew red as he fiddled with his fingers. 

Iwaizumi laughed lightly as he walked towards Oikawa, shirt in hand, and sat on the side of the bed.

"Oikawa if you don't want me to wear a shirt all you have to do is ask." He had made his way on top of Oikawa and was smirking down at him. Leaning forward he left a soft kiss against Oikawa's lips and glanced towards the window. "But I'll have to put it back on when my mom comes home." His serious face made Oikawa burst out laughing causing Iwaizumi to laugh along with him. 

"Iwa-Chan you're such a mama's boy," Oikawa's smile was wide and bright as he pulled Iwaizumi down next to him. 

"Well do you want to have her walk in and ask why your drooling over her shirtless son?" Iwaizumi asked as he placed light kisses along Oikawa's jaw. 

Oikawa pulled away to stare at his boyfriend, "Iwa-Chan anyone would drool over you shirtless." 

Iwaizumi snorted, but gave Oikawa one more deep kiss before laying down and pulling him into his chest. Oikawa snuggled up against his warm chest as he tangled their legs together. He pressed a few kisses to the smooth chest in front of him and was lulled to sleep by the steady beat of Iwaizumi's heart and the warm hand that was slid up his shirt and rubbing his back. 

*****

"I''m home!" Iwaizumi's mom called as she closed the front door. She waited for a reply and was confused when she didn't get one. Looking down she saw that both Hajime and Tooru's shoes were here so why weren't they answering? Slipping off her shoes and dropping her purse in the kitchen she made her way up the stairs to her sons room. 

"Hajime-" she paused, door mid swing, staring at the scene in front of her. Her son was shirt less and dead to the world with his arms wrapped around Tooru. Or at least they would've been had Tooru not been a light sleeper and jolted upright as soon as the door opened. He sat there, leg still wrapped up in Hajime's and halfway out of his arms, eyes wide in either shock, horror, or embarrassment. Iwaizumi's mom couldn't decide. She honestly could've laughed at his reaction but she knew better. This was Tooru after all. 

"I-Iwaizumi-San!" Oikawa tried to form thoughts to make words as his mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. He hated Iwaizumi right now, him and his stupid ability to sleep through fucking everything. But to Oikawa's surprise Iwaizumi-San had stopped staring blankly and a warm smile spread across her face.

"Ah, hello Tooru-Kun," She smiled sweetly. "I forgot you were spending the night tonight." Tooru could only give a small nod. He was surprised and a little confused on how comfortable she seemed as she leaned against the doorway and continued to talk to him. "Did you have a good day at school?" 

Tooru awkwardly maneuvered his way out of Hajime's arms and sat up properly on the bed. "Yes I did Iwaizumi-San." He smiled shyly, still not sure what was happening. Or why she wasn't bothered or upset with him yet. 

"That's good," She stayed put in the doorway but the warm smile never left her face. It helped Tooru relax as the conversation kept going. "I see Hajime is playing his video games again. Is he stressed about something?" Her eyes moved to the TV across the room and then back to Tooru.

"Well he hasn't actually said anything," Tooru started, "but I'm sure he's stressed about the next Inter High tournament and about our finals and graduation." He looked down at Hajime as he spoke. Still very much asleep and Tooru wondered if he was sleeping well at night. 

"Iwaizumi's mom hummed as she came in to sit on the edge of the bed near her sons feet. "Well, I'm glad he has you in his life to help him through it." She was looking at Hajime as she spoke but brought her gaze up to Tooru and winked at him. He felt his cheeks burn as he stared back a her with wide eyes. _Had she known the whole time? He thought they had been pretty secretive about their relationship._ He was pulled out of his thoughts as she began to speak again. "Do you want to know a secret about Hajime that I've never told you?" She had a mischievous look on her face as she looked from her sleeping son to Tooru. 

Tooru smirked back at her, "Do you really have to ask Iwaizumi-San?"

She threw her head back and laughed but quickly covered her mouth and looked to see if she had blown their cover. Unsurprisingly, Hajime was still very much fast asleep. "You know better than most how much of a pain it is to wake Hajime up right?" 

Tooru groaned quietly, "Yes! Training camps are a living hell because he will never wake up!"

She smiled, "Well, I have a secret that always works." She moved her hand to hover over her sons calf as Tooru watched closely. "Hajime isn't ticklish, as you know, so tickling him doesn't work but," her devilish grin was getting wider as she brought her hand down to her sons leg. Hajime twitched a little but remained asleep. "If you grab a few hairs from his leg and," she yanked hard on the small hairs and Hajime shot up from the bed. 

"Ah! What the hell!" He sat up to rub the pain away as his eyes focused and his brain caught up to what was happening. His eyes fell on his laughing mom and he glared, "Mom! I told you to stop doing that!" 

Her and Tooru were laughing so hard there were tears in their eyes. Hajime sat there glaring as he rubbed his leg.

When the laughing died down Iwaizumi's mom turned to him, "I'm sorry honey, I was just showing Tooru how I wake you up without having trouble. But of course, Tooru could probably find his own way to wake you up just as easily." She winked at Tooru and got up from the bed to leave laughing to herself. There was no harm in teasing them a little bit. 

Tooru sat there shocked at the underlying meaning of her comment while Hajime sat there very confused. That is until he realized that he was still shirtless and Tooru and his mom had very obviously been talking for a while. He stared at his mom in the doorway growing red as she stared back at him. 

"How long has it been?" She crossed her arms as she leaned against the doorway. 

"What?" Hajime asked. 

"Hajime I'm not stupid. How long have you two been dating." 

Hajime rubbed his arm as Tooru fidgeted with the bottom of his (Hajime's) sweats. "Eight months." 

"Hm. I thought it would have been longer than that." Both boys eyes shot up to the woman in the doorway, "what? You seriously thought we didn't know you two were gay?" She chuckled again at how red they both were. "Tooru's mom and I have known probably longer than the two of you have. We were just waiting for it to happen." 

The room was silent for a moment until Tooru's voice came through very softly, "so you're not mad?" He was looking down scared to make eye contact. 

"No honey of course I'm not mad and your parents won't be mad either I promise you." She had walked back into the room and sat down to give Tooru a hug and a kiss on the head. "We would never be mad at you for loving who you love. I mean, I might get upset if you break my sons heart but I really don't see that happening." Tooru laughed and hugged her back while Hajime groaned and fell back on the bed. 

"And you," she said as she pinched her sons leg. 

"Ow!" 

"Put a freaking shirt on, I didn't raise you to prance around like a stripper." Hajime's mouth hung open at the comment and Tooru was a blushing, laughing mess next to him as his mother got up and left his room. 

"I'll start making dinner in an hour!" she called as she walked down the stairs. 

Tooru was still a beautiful shade of red as Hajime looked over at him, "Well I guess the secrets out." Hajime snorted and nodded, getting up from his bed to turn his long forgotten game off. Turning back around to look for his shirt on the floor he noticed that Tooru had it in his hand as he leaned back on the bed. 

"So gross Iwa-Chan, standing here in front of your best friend shirtless." He smirked but only for a second as Iwaizumi lunged forward and began to tickle him. 

"I wouldn't be shirtless if my _boyfriend_ hadn't begged me to cuddle them without a shirt on!" 

"Ah! Iwa-Chan! Stop that tickles!" Oikawa squealed. 

The tickles ceased and Hajime pulled Tooru down on top of him as he lay down on the bed. Tooru wasted no time cupping Hajime's cheek with one hand and leaning down to kiss him, the other hand slinking behind Hajime's shoulder. Hajime moaned into the kiss as his hands found Tooru's waist and his thumbs began to rub circles into his hip.

It wasn't long before Tooru was licking at Hajime's bottom lip wanting to take the kiss further. In his mind Hajime opened his mouth and allowed the kiss to escalate as things got more heated between them. But in reality he knew his mother was home and he wasn't going to risk things going further. So he pulled away and smiled up at his boyfriend.

Tooru sat up, straddling Hajime as he handed him his shirt. "Do you think we should tell the team?" Oikawa's voice was soft and unsure as he spoke. 

Having sat up to put his shirt on Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist and kissed under his chin. "Only if you're comfortable with it." 

Oikawa hummed in thought then jumped up excitedly and moved to grab his phone from his bag. "Iwa-Chan I have a great idea!" He sang as he plopped back down on the bed. 

"Why don't I believe you." Iwaizumi deadpanned. 

"Trust me Iwa-Chan it going to be perfect!" 

Tooru adjusted himself so he was sitting comfortably next to Iwaizumi and then he opened the camera on his phone and looked at Iwaizumi expectantly. 

"You want to take a selfie?" 

"No, well yes, but I want you to take a picture of me kissing you on the cheek and vice versa and we can post the pictures!" Oikawa's eyes were shining so bright that Iwaizumi couldn't even think of saying no. 

And if the pictures they posted got the warmest reactions from their friends, and they showed up to school on Monday holding hands and smiling a little too bright for it being seven in the morning, no one mentioned it. Well except for Maki who practically bulldozed them with a hug and expressed how happy he was for them. Or Matsun, who following close behind, clapped Iwaizumi on the shoulder and gave him a slight nod in congratulations. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if it was rushed or boring I didn't really heavily edit this one.


End file.
